A method for producing a film includes various processes such as winding off and taking up of a film which serves as a base material. With regard to a production of a film, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to take up a film while causing oscillation. Moreover, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique in which a wide web roll which has been taken up while being oscillated is slit into narrow webs and the narrow webs are taken up into respective rolls.